FlameLove of the Wood (ApiCinta dari Hutan)
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Aku lah pujangga. Pencari sajak-sajak cinta. Sepasang merpati setia bertengger menyapa tiap pagiku. Segelas teh hangat dan senyumanmu untukku. Kasih, jikalau kau memang begitu, tetaplah begitu. Kan kuabadikan cinta kita dalam sajak-sajak memeluk hati. Kan kutulis kisah sepasang pecinta dalam secarik kertas kumal. Ya, itu Kita. HunKa! For HunKai In Luv Event


_Just turn around with my brain_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BocahLanang present.._

* * *

 _ **FlameLove of the Wood  
**_

* * *

©BocahLanang

MainPair: HunKai

For **HunKai in Luv event**

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Kai

* * *

 **Warn:**

BoysLove│KaiUke│SehunSeme│Yaoi│16+│Romance│BitSad│ShortFic

* * *

...

 _Demi nafsu suci yang merah, nafsu suci yang indah.. mengapa ini dosa? Mengapa kami dosa?_

..

..

..

Mungkin ini takdir Tuhan.

Bak air di sungai yang tenang.

Meski begitu tetap saja angin malam meniup perlahan menerpa muka air, membawa bunga-bunga _flame of the wood_ yang gugur itu menyusuri panjangnya arus sunyi.

 _Saraca Indica_.

Disekitar pinggir sungai, tingginya sekitar 2-5 meter membingkai kanan kiri tepi sungai bagai pagar merah yang indah menyala cinta.

Bunga-bunga merahnya bergerombol dan berderet dengan benang sari bak kembang api meretas nyala.

Dengan murah hati, mengumpulkan mahkota-mahkota merahnya menjadi satu ikatan buket indah yang dapat dengan mudah dipetik kekasih dimabuk cinta.

Wahai sungai yang sunyi, riaknya pertanda bunga-bunga merah gugur itu menepi menyentuh pinggir sungai yang landai. Menggetarkan air jernih yang rapuh.

Sebagian lagi angin malam meniup ujung-ujung ranting pohon yang selalu menjadi tempat berhiasnya sang bunga merah. Membawanya bergerak harmoni dan daun-daun hijaunya yang menari lembut.

Tidakkah itu bunga yang muncul kala musim penghujan akan datang menerpa tanah bumi tempat tinggal pasangan cinta.

Kembali malam itu dihiasi bulan purnama yang bulat sempurna.

Cahayanya bagai penerang malam yang sesungguhnya.

Cahaya redup, tapi bulan masih bisa bercermin dari refleksi sungai yang damai.

"Akulah sang penyair yang masih termenung dalam dinginnya hati" bibir tipis yang sedaritadi bungkam akhirnya berujar dengan serak dalam suaranya.

Netra tajam yang sedari tadi ia pendarkan pada pagar-pagar bunga suci agama Hindu itu berakhir melembut.

Lelah. Mencoba menerka apa gerangan dibalik batang-batang menjulang kuat dan daun-daun hijau lebatnya. Sungai sudah ia tahu pasti, namun gerak hati memiliki yakin yang lebih.

"Adakah sepasang kekasih dimabuk cinta yang memetik rumpun bunga merah cintamu? Aku Oh Sehun akan dengan senang hati bercerita pada dunia" penyair muda menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada puncak batang yang kandas dipetik bunga indahnya.

"Semua orang mengabaikkanmu, wahai tanaman cinta yang suci" Sehun tersenyum kecut mengingat tiap pagi dan siang mentari bergulir, lalu lalang manusia yang hanya memandang pagar cinta indah ini dengan sebelah mata.

"Apa karena bunga-bungamu terlalu manis.. mengundang pangeran-pangeran semut berjajar rapih melalui rintang batang-batang dan daun lebar lebatmu, berlomba mendapatkanmu?" disentuhnya barisan semut hitam yang berjalan tak kenal lelah di malam remang-remang itu menuju rumpun merah cinta. Mencari madu yang seerasa manis layaknya ciuman pertama.

* * *

Barisan itu bubar setelah Sehun menghapus jejak jalan di batang itu.

Aroma pheromone jejak barisan terputus bercampur dengan embun malam.

"Lihatlah, mereka kebingungan jika jalan mereka hilang. Apakah aku juga harus berjalan layaknya norma manusia?" dihembuskan nafasnya berat. Matanya tertutup sejenak, ia tidak berpikir layaknya manusia lain.

Kesatria-kesatria dan barisan pangeran semut yang menuju Puteri Madunya, akan bubar berputar bingung, berjejal-jejalan saling injak. Ketika garis yang dibuat pendahulunya terputus.

Enggan mengambil langkah berani untuk berjalan tetap lurus kedepan.

Bagai manusia yang mengikuti norma yang dibuat pendahulu. Apa yang benar dan yang salah. Antara dosa dan kebaikan.

Manusia ragu mengambil langkah ekstrim bahkan yang bertentangan.

Yakinlah, seberani apapun mereka bagai Nelson Mandela, pasti ada sedetik ragu dalam hidupnya.

Tentusaja Sehun tidak bisa mengikuti norma manusia pada umumnya.

Ia pujangga.

Penyair penuh kata cinta yang selalu merangkai isi hati menyentuh pasang-pasang kekasih yang mengepakkan sayap merpati diluar sana.

Melihat mereka yang dimabuk asmara sudah cukup baginya mendapat kata-kata meledakkan cinta hingga senyum-senyum individu yang membaca sajak-sajaknya segera tersenyum bersama pasangannya.

Ia lah pembantu hati yang terpuruk. Bait-bait sajaknya mengembalikan cinta suci yang pernah kelam.

Ia bebas dengan kata-kata cinta yang menyerobot masuk kedalam tiap sel-sel otaknya meronta ingin ditulis dalam secarik kertas meski kumal sekalipun.

Teh hangat menjadi sapaan paginya setiap hari. Hidupnya mapan dikenal penjuru dunia.

Ialah penyair muda yang tampan sempurna.

Refleksi kaca tua di rumah sang nenek bahkan menyanjungnya. Ribuan lembar foto di puluhan majalah dunia menyoroti ketampanannya.

Tapi kenyataannya ia tidak jua bercinta.

Tidak jua bersandingkan sosok indah yang orang lain pasti miliki masing-masing.

* * *

"Apakah aku menjadi pangeran yang akan melewati batas bahaya untuk tetap maju kedepan meraih manis madu sang putri?" Sehun mengamati rumpun bunga cantik nan segar didepan hidung mancungnya.

Kembali kata-kata cinta menyerbu hati dan jiwanya.

Darah mengalir deras merasakan cinta yang dirasakan pasang-pasang merpati setia di seluruh penjuru dunia.

"Tidak. Aku bukan kesatria. Bukan pula pangeran. Aku hanyalah.. aku" jemari putih kedua tangannya yang hanya berkainkan kaos hitam sesiku menyibak ranting-ranting merah tua yang beberapanya menusuk menoreh pada kulit pucat lengan kekarnya.

Kontras.

Merah darah.

Semerah cinta sang hati yang dirindu kasih.

Kulit pucat putihnya kini tertoreh darah yang mengalir lambat.

Ya, hati putih yang suci akan perlahan merasakan hangat aliran cinta yang mengalirinya. Hingga penuh.

Kenapa cinta haruslah sebuah dosa?

Beberapa daun hijau tadi tersemat jenaka di rambut pirang Sehun yang cepak itu.

Bibir tipisnya tersenyum lega setelah berhasil menembus batas.

Meski pengorbanannya besar.

Rasa perih masih menjalar meski darah luka-luka di kanan kiri lengannya sudah ia serka asal. Dan beberapa semut menggigit pundak lebarnya.

Wahai puteri madu nan manis, akan kuterjang badai.

Akan kusibak renda-renda paku tajam. Meski sakit dan tubuh hancur.

Akan kubawa sebongkah hatiku yang penuh akan cinta.

Cintaku padamu.

* * *

Dan kunang-kunang tersentak mundur.

Sehebat itukah cintaku untukmu wahai puteri? Lihatlah binatang bercahaya itu mundur melihat betapa terang cinta yang kubawa ini.

"Aku hanyalah aku. Dan aku berjalan sesuai suara hatiku" Sehun membentuk tangan kanannya menjadi cawan.

Disapakan kulit putihnya pada dingin air sungai tenang yang diterpa angin malam.

Jernih.

Sehun bisa melihat dirinya disana.

Bersama bulan lembut yang bergelombang kala tangannya penuh menggenggam air.

Bahkan airpun bisa kugenggam jikalau kau minta Puteri.

Diangkatnya cawan tangan untuk membasuh sisa aliran darah kanan kiri lengannya. Sejuk air merapatkan lukanya.

"Tidakkah sungai ini indah? Kenapa mereka tidak tergerak melihat lebih dekat, dan malah hanya menikmatinya sesaat ketika melewati jembatan itu" puas ia memandang indah sungai.

Tak ia sesali keputusannya kabur dari ruang kerja pribadinya yang penuh dengan lembar sajak indah.

Karena ia menemukan keindahan lebih yang tidak perlu berkata.

Keindahan alam yang sempit. Justru karena kecil maka istimewa.

Hanya sungai bersih tenang di malam hari berhiaskan pantul bulat bulan dan pagar bunga cinta _Saraca Indica_ yang merah manis.

Sehun jadi ingat saat kecil ia sering mengisap madu bunga sejenis ini yang tumbuh didepan rumah neneknya.

Didudukkan tubuhnya pada hilir sungai yang dibeton sebagai lubang irigasi. Saat duduk itulah ia menatap gerak yang duduk di tangga samping jembatan.

* * *

Seorang pemuda.

Seluit tubuh indah itu gelap karena punggungnya lah yang diterpa cahaya bulan.

Membuat Sehun kesal tak dapat menangkap raut itu. Mungkin tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun, namja itu menenggak kembali minuman kalengnya perlahan.

Lekuk indah itu mendangak memperlihatkan lehernya berjakun.

Rambutnya menyala merah muda lembut ketika cahaya bulan menyinarinya lebih.

"Putri.. kau sungguh cantik tiada tara.." Sehun berujar lirih.

Rangkai sajak mulai berjejal hampir membludak keluar dari telinganya melihat keindahan didepannya.

Kenapa cinta haruslah sebuah dosa?

Mata sendu itu menutup perlahan kala minuman kaleng itu mulai ditenggaknya. Bibirmu penuh merah merekah seperti kuntum mawar, putri.

Alismu lembut samar-samar tertutup poni halusmu yang menari-nari ditiup angin dingin malam.

Hidungmu mungil manis, gambaran sempurna tokoh uke manga yang menjadi bacaan selingan perangkai kalimat cinta yang tersihir keindahanmu, putri.

"Aku mencintaimu, putri cantik yang turun dari surga" ditegakkan tubuh pucatnya. Tersenyum tulus melihat sosok itu memanjat tangga.

Menghilang dipojok tikungan perumahan sewa mahasiswa.

Bukan main rasanya jatuh cinta.

Jantung yang berdegup cepat melihat sosok itu berada didepanmu.

Bahkan tersenyum lepas menyaksikan cintamu pergi menghilang.

Hati adalah yang paling pertama berujar cinta.

Jika sudah begitu, sampai ujung duniapun akan dikejar sang putri.

"Saya hanyalah diri saya, putri. Tapi bolehkan saya bertarung melawan pangeran dan kesatria yang memperebutkan hati madu manismu" setelah bendera menantang itu dikibarkan untuk membela hati yang dipanah asmara, Sehun menembus malam.

Kembali berperang menghabiskan malamnya pada ribuan kata.

Merangkai sajak-sajak cintanya.

Untuk dibaca jutaan pasang cinta di dunia yang menanti karyanya.

Membayangkan sosok putri yang meledakkan hatinya hingga merah cinta itu berhamburan.

Dengan senang hati ia pungut perasaan berdebarnya untuk dibawa pulang.

* * *

 **-Part 1 Finish-**

* * *

 **Hai all!**

 **BocahLanang** comeback with this FF!

Yang mau tahu bunganya kayak apa, bisa search di google.

Dan kalian bakal ber 'oooh' ria setelah melihat bunga yang sering ada disekitar lingkungan kalian itu, hehe

Oke! Review ya all!

* * *

Tunggu Part 2 dari FF sajakers ini! hehe

Salam HunKai!


End file.
